


Late Autumn

by Lady_Khum



Category: Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khum/pseuds/Lady_Khum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El otoño está llegando y Kyu necesita prepararse para afrontarlo. Sin darse cuenta, no sólo encuentra con qué llenar su armario; también su corazón. Regalo de cumpleaños para mi gran amiga Misti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/gifts).



Dicen que el otoño es una estación triste. 

Llega tras el fresco y revitalizante verano, cuando el mundo entero desnuda el cuerpo y el alma para aceptar la calidez del sol en la piel y en el corazón. Y parece que todo se vuelve gris cuando se marcha; ya no más jornadas de playa tomando el sol y nadando en el mar, ya no más tardes de terrazas y helados, ya no más dormir con las ventanas abiertas con nada sobre el cuerpo más que el sudor y la brisa nocturna, ya no más paseos a media noche aprovechando la tregua que el sol se digna a dar mientras descansa.

Se nota en la gente, esa oscuridad que aparece en sus ojos a la vez que el sol dura cada vez menos tiempo sujeto al cielo y la tibieza de sus rayos ya no tiene fuerza para llegarles al alma. 

Hasta los sonidos son distintos. Los olores. Se huele la humedad, la tierra mojada prediciendo el aguacero, y el viento que empieza a silbar y a colarse por cada rendija. Los colores tampoco son los mismos; ahora todo es marrón y amarillo y gris…

Dicen que el otoño es triste. Por todas esas cosas y por algunas más. Pero Kyu ama el otoño.

Es su estación favorita y la disfruta más que ninguna. Posiblemente porque no es muy amigo del sol. Mucho menos del calor. No entiende como alguien puede disfrutar empapado en sudor y soportando temperaturas que pueden llegar a ser inhumanas.

No, Kyu disfruta del frío, del viento y de la lluvia. De meterse en la cama con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales a modo de nana. De tomar el café de la mañana bien caliente, entibiando primero sus manos entumecidas después de la ducha y después su estómago que le recuerda que sin él no va a dejar que su cuerpo dé ni un paso en buena dirección. 

Adora acurrucarse en el sofá con aquella manta que le regaló su hermana por su cumpleaños, tan esponjosa que parece algodón de azúcar tejido. Le gustan las bufandas, los abrigos y los guantes calentitos. Y pasear bajo la lluvia con su paraguas, aunque sólo si no llueve demasiado fuerte porque no le gusta mojarse los pies si los mete en un charco por accidente.

Le habría gustado tener una chimenea, pero en su piso es imposible. Recuerda la que había en casa de su abuela, en el campo. El olor a madera seca y cómo odiaba tener que lavar la ropa cuando regresaba a casa porque perdería ese aroma a familia y cariño acompañado del pan que hacía su abuela en el viejo horno de la cocina.

Sí, todo eso da vida a Kyuhyun. Mientras otros la pierden al compás de la intensidad del astro rey, él la gana a golpe de ventisca y hoja seca. 

Este año la estación viene perezosa, de todas formas. Está ansioso por hacer ese temido cambio de armario del que se queja su madre cada vez que cambia el tiempo. Esperaba usar su amada mantita mucho antes, pero el mes de octubre se va y aún no ha podido envolverse en ella mientras juega en el ordenador para no congelarse las piernas. 

Quiere poner ya las sábanas calentitas en la cama. Y el edredón nórdico. Y la alfombra en la sala y…

Si no fuera porque el otoño es tan solitario…

Lleva más de un año sin compañero de piso, no lo necesita, pero se siente solo a veces. Cuantas más horas le obliga el clima a pasar encerrado en casa, más solo está. Y eso se convertirán en muchas horas muy pronto. 

Bah, es sólo un pequeño contratiempo que hay que saber llevar con buen ánimo y él lo tiene. Pasa el tiempo jugando al ordenador, leyendo, tocando el piano electrónico (el de cola que le regaló su padre a los dieciséis se quedó en casa, aquí no tiene sitio), viendo televisión, escuchando música.

De pronto se siente algo agobiado. Tal vez debería aprovechar el tiempo paseando o tomando algo con los amigos en algún bar, mientras el mal tiempo no los achante lo suficiente como para no querer salir de casa. Con lo bonito que es caminar mientras llueve… No los entiende. Ni ellos a él. 

Tiene la esperanza de que el tiempo cambie pronto así que echar un vistazo a su armario le parece una buena idea. Cambiará los estantes, eso hará. Sacará algunas prendas de abrigo, las más ligeras, para tenerlas a mano cuando bajen las temperaturas y guardará otras que ya no se va a poner hasta el próximo verano casi seguro. 

Diez minutos después tiene la cama llena de pantalones, camisas y jerséis. A un lado lo que ya no se va a poner; al otro lo que está deseando ponerse ya mismo. Una pila con pantalones cortos, camisetas de tirantes y bañadores, listos para acomodarse al fondo del armario los siguientes siete meses. Otra con camisetas de manga larga, pantalones vaqueros y camisas de franela. 

No sabe qué le ha dado pero se lo quiere probar todo. Quién sabe, lo mismo aún está creciendo como dice su madre y hay algo que no le sirve ya. O tal vez sólo es que añora el frío y quiere que llegue de una vez.

Se quita todo lo que lleva menos la ropa interior y los calcetines y se prueba un pantalón azul oscuro. Recuerda que el año pasado le quedaba mejor. Ha adelgazado unos kilos, tal vez sea eso. 

Hace lo mismo con tres pantalones más, varias camisas y un jersey de cachemir que compró en Taiwán a finales de invierno y que quiso usar más pero el tiempo fue implacable y no se lo permitió. Definitivamente, todo le sentaba mejor el otoño pasado.

Es curioso, tan contento que estaba por haber perdido aquel peso extra que pensaba que le sobraba y ahora resultaba ser un fiasco para su fondo de armario. 

Bien, pues ya tenía plan para la tarde: se iba de compras.

Cuando salió no imaginaba que el tiempo estaría tan revuelto, pero suponía que regresaría antes de que empeorara. Maldita casualidad; la primara borrasca del otoño y le tenía que pillar casi en mangas de camisa en plena calle.

Pero tenía tiempo suficiente, estaba seguro.

Los escaparates están llenos de ropa de temporada, incluso hay quien tiene prisa y se adelanta a ofrecer artículos que nadie compraría hasta la época de Navidad. Mira aquí y allá, observando las tendencias que muestran los maniquíes, las combinaciones de colores, los tejidos. Para Kyu es muy importante estar a la moda, siempre que el bolsillo lo permita.

Se para frente a una tienda que tiene el toldo a rayas rojas y blancas. Parece una de esas tiendecitas de las películas, con macetas escoltando la puerta y una decoración tan colonial que parece que va a salir por la puerta la madre de La Casa de la Pradera con una tarta de arándanos en las manos de un momento a otro.

Nunca había visto ese establecimiento antes. Debe ser nuevo. Y si algo sabe de tendencias, la decoración Shabby Chic -tendencia recién exportada de USA- del interior le dice que no debe llevar allí mucho tiempo. 

Un jersey de cuello Perkins lo enamora al instante. Es de un bonito color calabaza y parece abrigado y suave. No tiene nada como eso y piensa que le sentaría bien.

Entra sin pensárselo dos veces. 

Suena una campanilla sobre su cabeza al abrir la puerta, un tintineo que le hace mirar hacia arriba. La pequeña campana de latón aún se agita nerviosa y sonríe ya que parece que se alegre de verle. Dentro huele a lavanda o algo similar y el ambiente se nota cálido y agradable.

Ama aquel sitio al instante. Tiene el suelo de madera clara, haciendo el efecto de que está muy gastada, lámparas de velas con pequeñas tulipas forradas con tela de diminutos estampados y muebles sacados directamente de la campiña inglesa, o eso le parece a él. El papel de las paredes tiene flores azules y malvas, ligeramente en relieve, y hay marcos de cuadros vacíos por todas partes, pensados para adornar por sí mismos no para complementar nada más importante que ellos. 

La ropa está colocada pulcramente en estanterías de madera descolorida y en perchas forradas de telas de vichí de distintos colores. Hay sillones de orejas tapizados con el mismo encanto, con aspecto de ser tan mullidos que le dan unas ganas terribles de sentarse en uno. 

Todo es precioso y perfecto. Pero demasiado femenino.

-Disculpe, señor, si busca la zona de caballero, está por aquí. 

La dependienta le leyó el pensamiento, o tal vez fuera ese su trabajo, reconocer a todo el que se encontraba perdido entre todo aquel decorado de programa de cocina dedicado a los Cup Cakes. Lo acompañó hasta una zona nueva, visiblemente más masculina.

Allí no hay flores por todas partes ni pajarillos trinando. El suelo está enmoquetado y los muebles son de un color más oscuro, pero mantienen la esencia Shabby Chic del otro lado. 

Se siente más seguro ahora. Recuerda el jersey de ensueño del escaparate y lo busca entre los estantes.

-Calabaza, calabaza, calabaza. Era de color calabaza. 

Repite una y otra vez en su cabeza. O eso cree él, porque al parecer lo está haciendo en voz alta y ha llamado la atención de alguien.

-Perdón. ¿Ha dicho algo? 

-¿Cómo? Ah, no, hablaba para mí mismo, disculpe.

Hace una reverencia al hombre y sigue su búsqueda. ¿Pero por qué se siente como si fuera él el que está en un escaparate? Mira alrededor y descubre el motivo; a unos metros de él, un hombre lo mira sonriendo. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzan, el hombre agacha la cabeza, pero Kyu puede ver perfectamente que sigue sonriendo. 

Bien, está haciendo el ridículo. Mejor encuentra el maldito jersey, lo paga y se va de allí enseguida. Si es que lo encuentra, porque no hay manera.

Recorre media tienda, rebuscando entre abrigos y camisas, sin dar con la prenda en cuestión. Es la hora de preguntar a un dependiente. Se gira y…

-¿Estás buscando algo?

El tipo de antes, el que se reía mientras lo miraba. Pero ahora está serio y juraría que hasta tiene el ceño fruncido. La ciclotimia hace estragos en estos tiempos. 

-¿Es usted el dependiente?

-¿Qué necesitas?

Debía pasar por alto su falta de formalidad al hablar. No estaba siendo maleducado al fin y al cabo. Sólo un poco irrespetuoso.

-Busco el jersey del escaparate, el del cuello Perkins de color calabaza. 

Aguanta el repaso visual con toda la entereza que puede. Con un descaro poco normal, el hombre lo mira de arriba abajo, tan despacio que se siente casi desnudo, y regresa a sus ojos. De nuevo sonríe y su expresión cambia por completo. Debe ser ciclotímico, no hay duda. 

Pero su forma de sonreír hace que se acalore miserablemente. Sabe que se ha ruborizado y no puede sostener su mirada, tan penetrante y directa que le hace ponerse nervioso.

Es lo que él entiende por un hombre guapo. Hay hombres atractivos, hombres sexys, hombres varoniles… Pues este es todo eso junto. Y él lo sabe. La seguridad le rezuma por los poros, sabe que es un ejemplar como pocos. Y Kyu empieza a sentirse insignificante a su lado.

-Ven – le dice.

No espera a que Kyu camine tras él. Lo sujeta con mucho cuidado por un brazo y lo guía entre los estantes. Camina despacio, como si estuviera dando un paseo, mirando lo que ofrece la tienda como un cliente más.

-Aquí, esto es lo que buscas. 

Kyu olvida al tipo por un instante. El jersey es efectivamente precioso. Lo saca del estante y lo acaricia. Es suave y cálido. Y se lo quiere poner en ese mismo momento y no quitárselo nunca. 

-Qué bonito es – dice olvidando que tiene quién lo escuche.

-Precioso. 

Levanta la vista y ahí está de nuevo esa sonrisa que llega a sus ojos y los hace brillar. Sabe que se está conteniendo. Tiene los labios pegados pero muestra unos hoyuelos muy marcados, adorables, justo a cada lado de su boca. 

-¿Qué es precioso? – pregunta casi sin pensar. Se sorprende al descubrir que teme y anhela la respuesta a partes iguales.

-El jersey. Es precioso.

Pero lo dice mirándolo a los ojos, sin pestañear, sin reducir la intensidad de su sonrisa. ¿Hace mal en imaginar que tal vez…?

No, él no es de los que ligan en las tiendas. Él no es de los que ligan en ningún sitio. Al menos no así. Esas fantasías de amor a primera vista y flechazos en plena calle no le suceden a tipos como él. Hay quien cuenta que ha tenido la suerte de vivir algo así, pero ni siquiera sabe si debe creerlo.

¿Por qué un hombre como aquel podía estar siendo increíblemente seductor con él? Estaba claro: era su trabajo, tenía que vender y aquella era su estrategia; encandilar al comprador hasta que se llevaba media tienda aunque no le hiciera falta. 

Con él podía funcionar, desde luego.

-Pruébatelo.

-No es mi talla.

-Sí lo es. Póntelo. 

Kyu está seguro de que la prenda le quedará estrecha. Suele usar la ropa algo más holgada, por comodidad y porque no se siente a gusto marcando su cuerpo lozano. No sabe por qué le hace caso y va hasta el probador para ponérselo. 

Escucha los pasos del hombre a su espalda en el trayecto hasta la zona de probadores. Casi salta dentro de uno. Le cierra la cortina en la cara, juraría que de no haberlo hecho habría entrado con él. Y está empezando a temblar, maldita sea.

Se quita el jersey abierto con botones que lleva y se pone el nuevo sobre su camisa blanca. Le sienta como un guante. Se adapta a su figura como si lo hubieran tejido sobre su cuerpo. Y como imaginaba, es calentito y muy suave. 

-Sal. Quiero ver cómo te queda. 

¿Por qué está tan nervioso? Agarra la cortina pero ve que su mano tiembla mientras la sujeta. Finalmente alguien la abre desde fuera, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que suelte un grito muy poco masculino.

-Lo siento – se disculpa -. Me has asustado.

-Es mi culpa. No tendría que haber abierto de esa forma. Ven aquí fuera para que te vea bien.

Kyu sale muy despacio. Se siente tan nervioso… Como si fuera a salir a una pasarela y miles de ojos se fueran a posar sobre él. Pero no había miles de ojos allí afuera, sólo los de ese hombre que estaba logrando que regresara al instituto por la vía difícil. 

El escrutinio no lo hace sentir mejor. Lo observa de arriba abajo, con aquella sonrisa entre lobuna y deleitada, y hace que le suden las palmas de las manos. Sabe que mientras que mira su cuerpo no puede ver en sus ojos que se está muriendo bajo su atenta mirada, que se siente desnudo y expuesto. Que tiene el corazón a mil por hora y está a punto de desmayarse. 

Pero la temida conexión visual llega y le arrasa la piel bajo el suave jersey. El tiempo debe de haberse parado en ese hemisferio. O tal vez sólo en aquel metro cuadrado en el que sólo están ellos dos, mirándose a los ojos como si estuvieran a punto de confesarse el amor más sincero, a punto de dejar en el olvido al resto del mundo porque ni falta que les hacía.

Tiene que apartar los ojos de él, pero parece que ha pasado una eternidad y la impronta de su rostro se queda grabada en su retina tan profundamente que puede verlo aún con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abre ya no está frente a él.

Casi sale corriendo a buscarlo, como si estuviera desesperado o algo igual de ridículo e impensable. Hasta que escucha su voz a su espalda, tan cerca de su cuello que sabe que si sus cuerpos no se están tocando apenas les faltarán unos milímetros. 

-Es perfecto. Está hecho para ti. Estás… increíble. 

Su voz le derrite los tímpanos y le eriza la piel. ¿Cómo puede sentirla en el pecho, vibrando como si la hubiera tragado de sus labios? Pensar en sus labios y los de aquel hombre pegados o en cualquier otra forma en la que hicieran contacto le hizo tragar saliva. No iba a sobrevivir a su cercanía ni sus atenciones mucho más. 

Pero entonces se le ocurrió tocarlo.

-El color le va bien a tu pelo – le dijo acariciando un mechón sobre la frente – y es casi tan suave como…

Tenía que detenerlo. Le paró la mano justo cuando iba a acariciarle la mejilla. No podría aguantar ese tipo de contacto, no en ese momento en que lo tenía totalmente anulado con un par de halagos y una sonrisa seductora. 

-Ya, yo… Me lo voy a llevar.

Sale corriendo al probador para volver a cambiarse pero el hombre lo detiene. Mira la mano que lo sujeta fuerte por el brazo y casi se ahoga al sentirlo.

-No te lo quites – le dice -. Llévatelo puesto. Te queda tan bien…

-Pero… No puedo hacer eso. Tengo que pagarlo y…

Antes de darse cuenta, el hombre estaba cortando la etiqueta con una tijera. 

-Ya está. Ahora puedes llevártelo puesto. 

-¿Seguro? No quiero causar problemas al salir o algo.

-Nada de eso.

Lo ve ir hasta el probador, traer su viejo jersey y doblarlo con el mismo mimo que si fuera uno de los que vendían allí.

-No olvides el tuyo – dice metiéndolo en una bolsa de papel decorada de la tienda -, aún puedes usarlo aunque deberías llevar siempre ese. Está hecho para ti.

Kyu hace el camino hasta la puerta casi flotando. Lo intenta, pero no consigue contenerse de mirar sobre su hombro una vez, una sola, para mirarlo por última vez. Está al fondo de la tienda y levanta una mano para despedirse. Su sonrisa ya no es tan radiante pero allí está, y Kyu siente que es sólo para él.

Hace frío en la calle. El tiempo ha empeorado desde que entró a la tienda. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado allí dentro? Juraría que unos minutos pero no está seguro. Tal vez haya pasado allí dentro una eternidad y no se ha dado cuenta. Está empezando a chispear y empieza a correr para llegar a casa antes de empaparse pero frena en seco cuando se da cuenta de una cosa.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me he ido sin pagar!

Puede haber estado ensimismado hasta el punto de perder la noción del tiempo, pero ¿olvidarse de pagar? ¡Estaba loco! Regresa corriendo, ahora la lluvia aprieta un poco más y ponerse a buen recaudo es casi una necesidad. No quería volver a la tienda para volver a verlo.

No.

Entra y camina hasta el fondo, a la sección de caballeros, y lo busca con la mirada. Ni siquiera sabe su nombre pero siente que podría gritarlo sin pensarlo. 

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

Se gira rápido.

No es él.

-¿Y el otro dependiente?

-¿Quién?

-El moreno. Alto y muy guapo. Me ha ayudado a elegir este jersey pero se me ha olvidado pagarlo, lo siento.

-Alto, moreno y guapo… Si tuviéramos un dependiente así lo recordaría, señor. Y el jersey está pagado. No tiene etiqueta y lo lleva puesto. Ha debido olvidar que ya lo pagó.

-No, no. Yo… Mírelo bien. Sé que no lo he pagado. 

La mujer lo revisa, va hasta la caja y hace las comprobaciones. 

-En efecto, está pagado.

-No, pero si yo no…

-Pago con tarjeta. Consta en caja, señor. Además habría sonado la alarma al salir, más si lo lleva puesto, ¿no cree?

Está tan aturdido que no es consciente de que regresa a la calle sin entender nada. Y ahora sí que llueve con fuerza.

Ni siquiera hace por resguardarse. Camina dándole vueltas a su aturdida cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ese hombre… ¿Quién era? ¿Acaso había pagado el jersey por él? Pero ¿por qué?

De pronto deja de llover sobre su cabeza. Cuando mira hacia arriba extrañado ve un paraguas negro que lo cubre. Junto a él, el misterioso hombre de la tienda sosteniéndolo y dándole cobijo, aún con su deslumbrante sonrisa que le dedica sólo a él. 

-Tú…

-Te estás mojando. Es una pena que estropees el jersey. La lana encoge, ¿sabes?

-Pero tú…

-Siwon – le dice mientras comienza a caminar a su lado, forzándolo a andar también.- ¿Tú?

-¿Yo? Ah, sí. Kyu.

-Kyu. ¿Tienes frío?

-Pues ahora mismo no sé…

Se paran en medio de la calle. La gente pasa junto a ellos corriendo, pero ellos no tienen prisa. Siwon se entretiene en subirle el cuello del jersey para que no sienta frío.

-Me gusta el otoño. ¿A ti te gusta, Kyu? – y Kyu sólo asiente con la cabeza sin poder dejar de mirarlo – Pero es frío. Y solitario. Yo vivo sólo. ¿Y tú?

-También.

-¿Y no pasas frío estando sólo?

-A… a veces – le tiembla la voz y no es por el frío.

-Bien. Pues ya no. 

Siwon le coge la mano. De verdad está helada, ni se había dado cuenta de eso. Sin soltarla, introduce la suya en su bolsillo y caminan juntos bajo la lluvia, compartiendo el paraguas, calentando sus manos unidas en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde nadie puede verlas.

-Tú dices a dónde, Kyu.

-Hago un café bastante decente.

-Perfecto. Me encanta el café.

#### Fin.


End file.
